el regreso
by kokorAai
Summary: Inuyasha luego de derrotar a naraku le dice a kagome que ya no la necita que regrese a su época que él se quedara con kikio kagome destrozada regresa a su época para 7 años después tener que regresar con nuevo enemigo, nuevos amigos, nuevos poderes y sobre todo nuevo amor
1. Chapter 1

Después de la batalla con naraku kagome, sango, miroku, shippo y kirara se encontraban descansando en un claro, inuyasha tenía horas desaparecido pero ya todos sabían dónde estaba, estaba con kikio (zorra).

Estaban conversando alegremente cuando de repente llego inuyasha y se acercó a kagome

… Kagome tenemos que hablar… le dice

… Ok ya regresos chicos… dijo dirigiéndose a sango miroku y shippo

Mientras caminaban kagome se preguntaba que sería lo que quería inuyasha, luego de caminar un rato en silencio se alejaron lo suficiente del grupo como para que no los escucharan, el permaneció un rato de espaldas y de repente se giró a verla

… Kagome la batalla a terminado, la perla está completa ya tu tiempo en esta época termino regresa a la tuya yo me quedare con kikio… le soltó de repente

… Inuyasha por que me haces esto si tú sabes que yo te amo… le contesto kagome al borde del yanto

… Yo nunca te di alas para que lo isieras siempre ame y amare a kikio… dijo de manera cortante y fría el pili plateado

… Si así lo quieres así será inuyasha solo espero que no te arrepientas… y diciendo esto se dirigió al pozo devora huesos, l llegar a su época lo primero que hizo fue subir a su habitación sin saludar a su madre o hermano siquiera, luego de tres horas decide bajar pero lo que encuentra en la cocina la destruye por completo, su madre, su abuelo y hermano yacían en el piso muertos ella asustada se dirige hacia los cuerpo inerte pero cuando va a dar un paso más la detienen.

… Que tenemos aquí pero si quedo una y la más bella después de todo creo que tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho… y diciendo esto la llevo arrastrada hasta su habitación allí la tiro en la cama y se colocó encima de ella, kagome al instante comenzó a patear a diestra y siniestra para tratar de liberarse del hombre que tenía encima.

… No sabes que mientras más te muevas más me excitas eres preciosa y serás mía … y diciendo esto le quito la pijama que consistía en una bata diminuta,… sabes una lástima que después y no nos veamos … y procedió a abrirle las piernas de manera ruda ya le había quitado la ropa interior y sin miramientos la penetro de manera ruda la chica lo que pudo hacer fue gritar pero luego de un rato se decidió a dejar de moverse ya que esto le daba más placer al hombre pero de repente antes de que el llegara al orgasmo se le notaron dos protuberancias entre los dientes y sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sin darse cuenta el hombre la avía mordido y estaba succionando su sangre ya para cuando el hombre llegó al orgasmo ya no quedaba casi nada de ese líquido tan vital en su cuerpo se sentía que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento pero antes de perderlo visión una cabellera rubia entrar por la ventana de su habitación y separar al hombre de ella lo último que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento fue… TE MATARE SHINTO… después todo se volvió negro

NOTAS DE LA AUOTORA

¿Quién será el que entro por la ventana?

¿Qué sucederá con kagome?

¿Qué camino tomara esta historia?

Díganme si quieren que la continúe


	2. presentaciones y verdades

…dónde estoy, no veo nada, estoy sola… decía una chica echa un ovillo en la oscuridad y de repente comenzó a sentir como si toda su sangre le que mara en la venas no podía ni hablar

/ /7 /

FUERA DE LA OSCURIDAD

…déjame ayudarte, déjame hacer al menos eso por ti… dijo un chico que se encontraba a su lado mientras se rasgaba la muñeca dejando salir una cantina de sangre y con su boca extrajo la sangre y se acercó a ella besándola y dándole su sangre… discúlpame por lo que te acabo de hacer pero no puedo dejar que un ser puro como tú desaparezca de este mundo. Y diciendo estas palabras se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación

/7 / /7 /

EN LA OSCURIDAD

El dolor se detuvo y siento como en mi garganta recorre un líquido calmando el dolor, pero quiero más, quiero despertar, quiero DESPERTAR.

Y diciendo estas palabras sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver unos ojos que antes eran cafés de un azul tan intenso que no tenía comparación, ella aturdida se sentó en la cama sin darse cuenta que lo único que la cubría era la sabana de seda, y cuando por fin se iba a levantar la puerta se abrió de repente

… veo que ya despertaste… dijo el joven de cabello rubio alto fornido y con unos ojos rubí

…quien eres tú … pregunto kagome apretando aún más la sabana contra su pecho

… mi nombre es Kyūketsuki pero me puedes decir ketsu … le respondió sentándose a su lado

Ella al instante se tensó y retrocedió quedando pegada a la pared .. yo , yo… y de repente recordó todo como ese hombre mató a su familia como la violo y después como la mordió y que este mismo sujeto la avía salvado

… porque… decía la chica derramado muchas lágrimas … porque mi familia, porque yo….

… siento que esto te haya pasado, él no tiene razón para hacer muchas cosas solo actúa bajo instinto desgraciadamente bajo el instinto de mi raza… y agacho la mirada

… tu raza tu eres igual a el … parándose como un resorte

… igual no todos tenemos instintos pero unos los controlan más que otros y ahora tú también los tienes… el también levantándose de la cama

… como que yo también yo no pertenezco a tu raza yo soy humana ni siquiera sé que son en realidad… alejándose de el

… somos vampiros pero no como los que escuchas en las historias unos son peores otros mejores todo depende del instinto y la situación y en cuanto a lo otro… prosigue agarrándose la nuca… él te dejo bacía no tenías como sobrevivir y yo no podía permitir que murieras, y te convertí

… como que me convertiste, que quieres decir.. mas asustada

… para convertir a un humano se necesitan dos cosas la mordida de u vampiro de alto rango en este caso shinto y la sangre del mismo u otro de alto rango ósea yo… le dijo tratando de explicarle todo

… y tú me salvaste… mirando al piso…podrías dejarme asimilarlo… le pidió levantando la mirada llorando nuevamente

… si así lo deseas así se ara, lo que necesites solo pídelo, nos veremos en la cena… alejándose de ella

… cena… dijo extrañada

… claro no porque bebamos sangre quiere decir que no nos alimentemos … le dijo riendo y saliendo de la habitación

Ella quedo prendada no avía visto sonrisa mas real y bella

Y allí paso la tarde asimilando lo dicho por ketsu

Cuando se acercaba la hora de la cena una joven entro a la habitación

… el joven amo pidió que le notificara que ya será la hora de la cena… dijo la chica bajando la mirada

… eto pero no tengo nada que ponerme… dijo kagome sonrojándose mucho

… el amo dijo que en el closet conseguirá todo lo que necesite, quiere que la ayude a vestir a me retiro… dijo la joven sin moverse

… tranquila yo lo are.. y así se dio vuelta al armario a conseguir que ponerse para la cena con ketsu

De tanto buscar consiguió un vestido que le parecía adecuado era uno largo de medio hombro con brillantes a los bordes, y así comenzó a prepararse

/ / /

HORA DE LA CENA

Cuando fue entrando al comedor se dio cuenta que en la mesa habían tres platos más aparte de el de ketsu y ella y se giró a verlo notando que él estaba vestido pulcramente con un traje blanco que resaltaba las facciones de su rostro

… tranquila ellos llegaran después de que tú y yo hablemos.. le comento pasando a su lado para sacarle la silla

Ella contesto asintiendo

…bien… comenzó ella … porque recuerdo lo que me hizo ese hombre y no siento nada debería sentir asco de mi misma… dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos

..eso se debe a que esas emociones sucedieron cuando eras humana y al transformarte ellas quedan olvidadas, recordaras todo lo que pasaste en toda tú vida pero no tendrás sentimientos con respecto a estos esos sentimientos deben ser forjados nuevamente…

… entiendo… dijo bajando la mirada

… hay algo más tú tienes que alimentarse no solo de comida humana sino también de abundante sangre ya que tú eres una recién y necesitas que tu cuerpo se acostumbre…

… yo no matare humanos… dijo colocando las manos en la mesa

… no lo aras no es necesario, para eso estoy yo cuando sientas ganas de beber ven a mi yo te la daré..

…eto… ella no sabía que decir

… tranquila es mi responsabilidad yo te convertí…

Cuando termino de decir estas palabras la puertas del comedor se abrieron nuevamente dándole paso a tres persona una mujer y dos hombres de edad joven aparentaban 20 o 25 máximo y cada uno tomo un lugar en la mesa

… bien.. hablo ketsu… déjenme presentarlo , kag ellos son…

Pero antes de terminar la chica se presentó ella misma

… me llamo Ai un gusto… dijo dándole la mano la chica era de su misma estatura pelo rojo y su cara parecía la de un ángel, pero cuando la chica iba a decir algo más las interrumpieron.

…mi nombre es AKIRA para servirle… le dijo un chico pelo castaño ojos verde y le tomo la mano besándosela pero recibió un golpe de parte e ketsu

… mi nombre es Mujōken, pero puedes decirme ken… le dijo el más silencioso él tenía el cabello azul oscuro y ojos de su misma tonalidad y kagome se perdió en esos profundos ojos, hasta que ketsu hablo.

… bien ya nos conocemos hora a cenar pero brindemos por las luchas que vendrán y venceremos..

…salud… dijeron en coro

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Kyūketsuki (VAMPIRO)

Ai (AMOR)

Akira (CLARO, BRILLANTE)

Mujōken (INCONDICIONAL)

¿Qué sucederá hora que kagome es vampira?

¿Nuevos sentimientos vendrán?

Se acerca la hora del reencuentro nos vemos en la próxima dejen comentarios para saber si la continuo


	3. Chapter 3juntas y regreso

/ /7 /

7 AÑOS DESPUES

… explícame que es esto… dijo una mujer de 25 años cabello negro con destellos azules por todas partes de él, de una figura envidiable y labios carnosos, ella molesta dio un portazo

… eso es una carta kag… dijo ketsu levantando la mirada del computador para verla

… ya sé que es una carta… dijo exasperada colocándola de manera fuerte en el escritorio … me refiero a lo que tiene escrito, como es que el consejo de ancianos nos quiere reunidos, que quieren ahora no tenemos ni una semana de haber llegado

… no lo sé pero preguntémosle a ellos, me están esperando en la sala de conferencia… dicho esto se levantó y se le acerco agarrándola de la cintura… sabes… le decía mientras se acercaba a su cuello… hoy estas hermosa y muy provocativa… mientras subía su mano hasta detenerla cerca de su trasero y la acercaba más a él depositando besos en toda su clavícula

…ketsu , no no es el momento… dijo mientras se intentaba separar

… tranquila no haremos nada… dijo mientras se separaba… pero esta noche tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes… y salió de la oficina

Ella quedo en un transe

/777 /7 /

EN LA JUNTA CON LOS ANCIANOS

… bien estamos aquí reunidos por una simple y llana razón… decía un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos escarlata que su aura desprendía superioridad…. Y la razón es shinto… viendo a los ojos a kagome

Que tiene que ver shinto en esto dijo un ketsu furioso levantándose

Sienta hijo mío … dijo otro hombre de edad avanzada… estamos hablando de shinto ya que es un gran problema para el clan y el consejo él está haciendo desastres y los involucrados seremos nosotros

Y donde se encuentra… pregunto Ai

Después de buscarlo exhaustivamente nos enteramos que viajo al pasado…. Respondió oro de los hombres del consejo

Como que el pasado … dijo ken sin comprender

Tu sabes cómo verdad querida kagome… ella a esta pregunta solo pudo asentir

Bien entonces serás tú la encargada de informar por completo a tú grupo partirán mañana a primera hora y kagome de verdad lo siento al enviarte a ti pero tú conoces ese lugar mucho más que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí , nosotros nos retiramos para que ustedes hablen y así uno a uno de los ancianos se fueron retirando de la sala

…que quiso decir el kag.. pregunto Ai sin entender

…pues veras cuando yo cumplí 5 años estaba buscando a mi gato y entre a la pagoda del pozo… y así les conto toda su historia… luego de que ketsu me salvo los conocí a ustedes y de ahí e mas ya conocen la historia

…en esta misión morirán dos personas.. murmuro akira

Como preguntaron kag y ketsu al mismo tiempo

…morirá shinto y esa tal inuyasha de eso me aseguro yo… dijo ken levantándose y largándose de la sala

/77 /7 /

EN LA NOCHE

Kagome estaba sentada al borde de su cama tratando de asimilar el tener que regresar cuando de repente la abrazaron por la espalda…. Tranquila yo voy a estar ay y los chicos y te apoyaremos pase lo que pase… mientras decía esto se le iba acercando a su cuello.

…ketsu.. dijo ella en un gemido

Tranquila hay que alimentarnos para mañana… la fue recostando poco a poco en la cama hasta quedar encima de ella y besarla con pasión y deseo como si quisiera alejarla del mundo poco a poco la ropa de los dos fue a para al suelo, él ya estaba ubicado entre sus piernas y su miembro estaba más que excitado para entrar en ella, al ingresar en su estrecha cavidad sentía que llegaba al paraíso, y así comenzó una marcha frenética entre ambos cuerpos el ya había bebido sangre de ella y cuando los dos estaban a punto de llegar a un orgasmo avasallador fue el turno de ella haciendo que el pegara un grito de puro placer, al terminar sus cuerpos seguían unidos , sudorosos y cansados y así se quedaron dormidos hasta el día siguiente

/ / /

EN LA PAGODA DEL POZO MOMENTOS ANTES DE PARTIR

Bien chicos cuando lleguemos allá nuestro enemigo no va a ser solamente shinto… dijo ella preparándolos

Al llegar al otro lado del pozo no vio lo que esperaba la aldea estaba siendo atacada y habían miles de demonios alrededor y así comenzó una batalla feroz ella al ver que sus amigos se encargaban de los que estaban alrededor de la aldea ella fue dentro de la mismo y pudo distinguí a sango herida miroku creando una barrera para proteger a los aleados shippo y kirara ayudaban con los heridos, y al girar estaban kikio e inuyasha peleando con nada más y nada menos que shinto

…te voy a destruir… era lo que se escuchaba decir a inuyasha, ya kikio estaba herida de un hombro

..veamos que puede hacer u hibrido como tu … y así lanzo un ataque que ella sabía que inuyasha no lo resistiría, y por inercia se colocó en medio colocando una pequeña barrera pero aun así recibió un poco de daño

Ella callo dándole la espalda a inuyasha así que este no la avía reconocido

…Valla ira a quien tenemos aquí pero si es mi querida y flamante kagome… dijo shinto con una sonrisa torcida y sádica

Ka, kagome… dijo inuyasha sin creer lo que avía escuchado y la agarro del hombro para girarla… eres tú… dijo reconociéndola a pesar de sus cambios físicos… kagome … e hizo el intento de abrazarla

..Ni se te ocurra inuyasha… y así se dio la vuelta para enfrentar nueva mente a shinto

&&&& que te paso mi kagome&&&

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Que le parece la sigo

Saben e estado full con la uní a alguien le gustaría elaborar esta historia en conjunto para poner otros puntos de vista


	4. enfrentamientos y pasion

…dónde estoy, no veo nada, estoy sola… decía una chica echa un ovillo en la oscuridad y de repente comenzó a sentir como si toda su sangre le que mara en la venas no podía ni hablar

/ /7 /

FUERA DE LA OSCURIDAD

…déjame ayudarte, déjame hacer al menos eso por ti… dijo un chico que se encontraba a su lado mientras se rasgaba la muñeca dejando salir una cantina de sangre y con su boca extrajo la sangre y se acercó a ella besándola y dándole su sangre… discúlpame por lo que te acabo de hacer pero no puedo dejar que un ser puro como tú desaparezca de este mundo. Y diciendo estas palabras se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación

/7 / /7 /

EN LA OSCURIDAD

El dolor se detuvo y siento como en mi garganta recorre un líquido calmando el dolor, pero quiero más, quiero despertar, quiero DESPERTAR.

Y diciendo estas palabras sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver unos ojos que antes eran cafés de un azul tan intenso que no tenía comparación, ella aturdida se sentó en la cama sin darse cuenta que lo único que la cubría era la sabana de seda, y cuando por fin se iba a levantar la puerta se abrió de repente

… veo que ya despertaste… dijo el joven de cabello rubio alto fornido y con unos ojos rubí

…quien eres tú … pregunto kagome apretando aún más la sabana contra su pecho

… mi nombre es Kyūketsuki pero me puedes decir ketsu … le respondió sentándose a su lado

Ella al instante se tensó y retrocedió quedando pegada a la pared .. yo , yo… y de repente recordó todo como ese hombre mató a su familia como la violo y después como la mordió y que este mismo sujeto la avía salvado

… porque… decía la chica derramado muchas lágrimas … porque mi familia, porque yo….

… siento que esto te haya pasado, él no tiene razón para hacer muchas cosas solo actúa bajo instinto desgraciadamente bajo el instinto de mi raza… y agacho la mirada

… tu raza tu eres igual a el … parándose como un resorte

… igual no todos tenemos instintos pero unos los controlan más que otros y ahora tú también los tienes… el también levantándose de la cama

… como que yo también yo no pertenezco a tu raza yo soy humana ni siquiera sé que son en realidad… alejándose de el

… somos vampiros pero no como los que escuchas en las historias unos son peores otros mejores todo depende del instinto y la situación y en cuanto a lo otro… prosigue agarrándose la nuca… él te dejo bacía no tenías como sobrevivir y yo no podía permitir que murieras, y te convertí

… como que me convertiste, que quieres decir.. mas asustada

… para convertir a un humano se necesitan dos cosas la mordida de u vampiro de alto rango en este caso shinto y la sangre del mismo u otro de alto rango ósea yo… le dijo tratando de explicarle todo

… y tú me salvaste… mirando al piso…podrías dejarme asimilarlo… le pidió levantando la mirada llorando nuevamente

… si así lo deseas así se ara, lo que necesites solo pídelo, nos veremos en la cena… alejándose de ella

… cena… dijo extrañada

… claro no porque bebamos sangre quiere decir que no nos alimentemos … le dijo riendo y saliendo de la habitación

Ella quedo prendada no avía visto sonrisa mas real y bella

Y allí paso la tarde asimilando lo dicho por ketsu

Cuando se acercaba la hora de la cena una joven entro a la habitación

… el joven amo pidió que le notificara que ya será la hora de la cena… dijo la chica bajando la mirada

… eto pero no tengo nada que ponerme… dijo kagome sonrojándose mucho

… el amo dijo que en el closet conseguirá todo lo que necesite, quiere que la ayude a vestir a me retiro… dijo la joven sin moverse

… tranquila yo lo are.. y así se dio vuelta al armario a conseguir que ponerse para la cena con ketsu

De tanto buscar consiguió un vestido que le parecía adecuado era uno largo de medio hombro con brillantes a los bordes, y así comenzó a prepararse

/ / /

HORA DE LA CENA

Cuando fue entrando al comedor se dio cuenta que en la mesa habían tres platos más aparte de el de ketsu y ella y se giró a verlo notando que él estaba vestido pulcramente con un traje blanco que resaltaba las facciones de su rostro

… tranquila ellos llegaran después de que tú y yo hablemos.. le comento pasando a su lado para sacarle la silla

Ella contesto asintiendo

…bien… comenzó ella … porque recuerdo lo que me hizo ese hombre y no siento nada debería sentir asco de mi misma… dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos

..eso se debe a que esas emociones sucedieron cuando eras humana y al transformarte ellas quedan olvidadas, recordaras todo lo que pasaste en toda tú vida pero no tendrás sentimientos con respecto a estos esos sentimientos deben ser forjados nuevamente…

… entiendo… dijo bajando la mirada

… hay algo más tú tienes que alimentarse no solo de comida humana sino también de abundante sangre ya que tú eres una recién y necesitas que tu cuerpo se acostumbre…

… yo no matare humanos… dijo colocando las manos en la mesa

… no lo aras no es necesario, para eso estoy yo cuando sientas ganas de beber ven a mi yo te la daré..

…eto… ella no sabía que decir

… tranquila es mi responsabilidad yo te convertí…

Cuando termino de decir estas palabras la puertas del comedor se abrieron nuevamente dándole paso a tres persona una mujer y dos hombres de edad joven aparentaban 20 o 25 máximo y cada uno tomo un lugar en la mesa

… bien.. hablo ketsu… déjenme presentarlo , kag ellos son…

Pero antes de terminar la chica se presentó ella misma

… me llamo Ai un gusto… dijo dándole la mano la chica era de su misma estatura pelo rojo y su cara parecía la de un ángel, pero cuando la chica iba a decir algo más las interrumpieron.

…mi nombre es AKIRA para servirle… le dijo un chico pelo castaño ojos verde y le tomo la mano besándosela pero recibió un golpe de parte e ketsu

… mi nombre es Mujōken, pero puedes decirme ken… le dijo el más silencioso él tenía el cabello azul oscuro y ojos de su misma tonalidad y kagome se perdió en esos profundos ojos, hasta que ketsu hablo.

… bien ya nos conocemos hora a cenar pero brindemos por las luchas que vendrán y venceremos..

…salud… dijeron en coro

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Kyūketsuki (VAMPIRO)

Ai (AMOR)

Akira (CLARO, BRILLANTE)

Mujōken (INCONDICIONAL)

¿Qué sucederá hora que kagome es vampira?

¿Nuevos sentimientos vendrán?

Se acerca la hora del reencuentro nos vemos en la próxima dejen comentarios para saber si la continuo


	5. Chapter 4

..Ni se te ocurra inuyasha… y así se dio la vuelta para enfrentar nueva mente a shinto

Pero este mismo aprovecho la distracción y al ella girarse le dio un beso y al mismo tiempo clavo un puñal en su vientre ella como pudo lo golpeo logrando hacerlo derrapar unos metros lejos de ella

…sigues teniendo esa textura excitante en tus labios… dijo para luego lamer el puñal que tenía la sangre de ella… y tú sangre sigue más divina y la quiero

Inuyasha no comprendía que estaba sucediendo ese sujeto conocía a kagome pero por que le decía esas cosas

… acabare contigo shinto eso te lo prometo… dijo lanzándose contra el dando inicio a una batalla ardua donde los dos oponentes se lastimaban más y más, inuyasha intento acercarse pero n campo de energía se lo impidió

…kagome déjame entrar… dijo con colmillo e acero preparado para atacar

…esta batalla no es tuya inuyasha… dijo girándose un poco, pero solo eso basto para que shinto la agarrara de los cabellos y jalara su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello

… gran error y yo lo aprovechare…dijo mientras usaba el puñal que antes uso par apuñalarla para hacer una cortada en su cuello del cual salía abundante sangre… tú olor sigue tentándome, aunque este manchado con el de ese… y de esa manera se fue acercando a su cuello, pero él también se descuidó y sin darse cuenta una figura había irrumpido en la barrera

…suéltala maldito… dijo la figura mientras de un golpe lo apartaba de ella mientras la sostenía de la cintura

... desgraciado yo te mato… dijeron dos voces más llegando junto a el

… valla, valla llego la camaradería al rescate… dijo shinto sacando su espada

… quédate con ella akira… dijo ketsu mientras le entregaba a una kagome inconsciente

… tu y yo saldaremos cuentas ahora mismo…

…pues adelante… dijo shinto

Mientras tanto akira quería alejar el cuerpo de kagome de la batalla lo que lo llevo a salir del campo

… quien eres tu quítale tus manos de encima a kagome… dijo inuyasha apuntándolo con colmillo de acero

… ni se te ocurra acercarte hibrido que no respondo… dijo akira y su mirada se tornó rojo sangre

… akira, donde están ketsu y ken… dijo kagome que despertó de la inconciencia por un momento

… todo está bien kag descansa… le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara

/ /777 /

DENTRO DE LA BARRERA

…Esto no se quedara a si ketsu regresare y ella será mía… dijo un shinto sangrante y con múltiples heridas mientras desaparecía

…Te estaré esperando… dijo dándose media vuelta y ayudando a ken a ponerse de pie que estaba herido también igual que el

/7 / /7

…te dije que no la toques… dijo inuyasha mas furioso

… inuyasha ese es tu nombre no… dijo una voz a su espalda

… keh quien eres tu ni como me conoces…. Dijo girándose y preparando su espada

… no es momento de discutir hay que llevar a kag a descansar y tú aldea te necesita… dijo mientras akira le entregaba a una kag inconsciente

…inuyasha ya terminamos… dijo el monje miroku apareciendo de la nada

… esa no es kagome… dijo una sango sorprendida

…chicos… dijo Ai saliendo detrás de sango… que sucedió…

…no es momento para preguntas hay que curar nuestras heridas pero sobre todo curar a kag… dijo ken quien era ayudado por akira

…si síganme vayamos a la cabaña que pertenecía a kaede que es la más cercana y ay para tratar las heridas… dijo sango

…si vallamos pero yo llevare a kagome… dijo inuyasha acercándose para retirar a kagome

… tú deberías acerté cargo de tu miko que también está herida… dijo ketsu apuntando detrás de el

..Kikio.. dijo inuyasha y fue corriendo a auxiliarla

…vamos dijo sango para liberar la tención

/ /7 /

Al llegar a la cabaña

Ya estaba anocheciendo y kagome seguía inconsciente

…por que no despierta… dijo una sango preocupada

…perdió mucha sangre más el desgaste espiritual es normal no te preocupes. Dijo ketsu levantándose y saliendo de la cabaña los demás estaban comiendo y descansando

Pasadas tres horas ketsu no avía regresado y todos estaban dormidos o eso creyó kagome al instante de despertar, ella se sentía débil así que como pudo se puso de pie y salió siguiendo la presencia de ketsu, pero no sabía que cierto peli plata la seguía

Al llegar a un claro vio a ketsu dormitando recostado de un árbol y se le acerco de manera sigilosa

…debiste quedarte descansando aun estas débil… dijo ketsu abriendo sus ojos y fijándolos en los de ellas

…quería saber cómo estabas y además…ella no logro continuar y bajo la mirada

… tienes hambre cierto…ya estaban cerca los dos lo que hiso fácil que ketsu la tomar de las manos y la sentara a horcajadas en el… no tienes que ponerte así , yo te dije que cuando quisieras aquí estaba yo… le aclaro el, mientras se cortaba en el cuello dejando salir un hilo de sangre

… así no.. dijo mientras con su lengua recogía la sangre y la pasaba por su herida haciendo que esta sanara

… como entonces… pregunto el sin entender

…la sangre es más espesa y rica cuando estas excitado… y diciendo esto procedió a besarlo hambrientamente y de un momento a otro ya no tenían ropa y ella estaba preparada para recibirlo y el sin miramiento la penetro ya cuando llevaban un rato moviéndose encima de el estaba por llegar al orgasmo y en ese momento ella clavo sus colmillos y bebió haciendo que el arremetiera con más fuerza ya cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo ella levanto su cara hacia el cielo manchando todo su mentón y cuello con sangre dándole una imagen excitante a ketsu y una dolorosa a un par de ojos que tenían rato espiándolos , luego kagome quedó dormida en los brazos de él, el la recostó encima de su ropa y la arropo con una manta que ella traía en los hombros se puso el pantalón y se acercó a donde se encontraba un hanyou petrificado por lo que acaba de ver

… no te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar donde no te llaman… dijo parándose frente a inuyasha

… que le isiste a kagome desgraciado… dijo inuyasha viéndolo con un rencor total

… si te refieres a lo que estábamos haciendo te diste cuenta que no la obligue para nada, además no es la primera vez, en cuanto a lo de la sangre pregúntaselo directamente a ella… dijo dándose la vuelta pero de pronto se giró… no te atrevas a acercarte mas de la cuenta porque esta vez no la harás sufrir y tiene quien la defienda aunque no lo necesite… y diciendo esto se marcho

… ella, ella regresara a mi… …. Ella regresara a mí lo oíste…. Dijo gritando y por primera vez en mucho tiempo llorando ya que se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo a su miko

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Sé que el capítulo no es lo que esperaban pero como les dije ando full con la uní

Díganme si la sigo o la borro


	6. Chapter 6

/ / /

HORAS DESPUES EN LA CABAÑA

Sango y los demás se encontraban ya despiertos y desayunando pero ni señales de kagome ketsu e inuyasha

….donde estarán no cree que ya es tarde y no han regresado y kagome estaba mal excelencia… decía una sango muy preocupada

…. Tranquila sango ya estamos aquí… dijo kagome entrando a la cabaña y detrás de ella venia ketsu

…. Cómo te sientes… le dijeron akira y Ai

… ustedes saben que con descanso y beber un poco todo mejoraría… les dijo ketsu de manera despreocupada

…kagomesita quien era ese hombre y porque te hizo daño…. Pregunto shippo saltando a los brazos de la antes mencionada

…. Si señorita kagome nos gustaría saber… dijo miroku apoyando la curiosidad de shippo

…. Bien… dijo sentándose… como sabrán luego de la derrota de naraku me fui de esta era por petición del mismo inuyasha… el antes mencionado venia entrando a la cabaña y sango y miroku se giraron a verlo ya que no sabían eso

… y no isiste falta así que no sé por qué regresaste… dijo kikio que venía detrás de inuyasha

… pues lo creas o no yo no tenía planeado regresar a este lugar… dijo kagome de manera fría y cortante

…. Pero no querías vernos kagome… dijo shippo bajando la mirada

… no es que no lo haya extrañado shippo es que yo tenía mi vida echa del otro lado, supere todo… esto lo dijo girándose a ver a inuyasha, quien se sorprendió… pero las cosas se salieron de control y el consejo nos envió a nosotros a buscarlo a el…

… ¿Quién es el?... dijo el hanyou hablando por primera ves

…él es…. Pero fue interrumpida por ketsu y ken

…kag no es buena idea que los mezcles en nuestra batalla esto le corresponde solo a los vampiros y el consejo de ancianos… dijo akira sin darse cuenta que menciono una palabra por la cual sus ex compañeros pedirían respuesta

…¿vampiros?...dijo sango extrañada

… bien echo akira… dijo Ai quien se levantaba… vengan ken akira creo que esto solo les concierne a ellos señalando con la cabeza a kagome y a ketsu, y así salieron de la cabaña

… me imagino que usted abra escuchado historia sobre los vampiros ¿no? Monje… dijo ketsu fijando la vista en el

…la verdad son pocas según los papiros que he leído los vampiros son seres que no están ni vivos ni muertos, son seres con gran fuerza y muchos son guiados por sus instintos mientras que los que se controlan pueden ser invencibles… le respondió miroku

… cierto pero no invencibles solo más difíciles de derrotar… dijo ketsu mirando a kagome

… fhe pero que tiene que ver eso con kagome… dijo inuyasha de manera altanera

… pues en el momento que yo llegué a mi época no me di cuenta que shinto el vampiro que peleo con ketsu se encontraba en mi casa ya que mi cabeza estaba echa un caos…. Conto mirando a inuyasha… de hay subí a mi habitación y no baje hasta horas después pero al llegar a la cocina lo primero que vi fue a mi madre, abuelo y hermano muertos en el piso… dijo esto bajando la mirada y todos la observaron pero el único que se acercó más fue ketsu y ella giro a verlo con una sonrisa… en ese momento fue que repare en la presencia de el pero al verlo quede paralizada por sus orbes tan rojas como la misma sangre el, el…. Y ketsu le apretó la mano haciéndole saber que estaba hay… el abuso de mi… dijo enfrentándose a la mirada de dolor de sango y miroku y la de culpabilidad de inuyasha, kikio no decía ni expresaba nada en s rostro echo de barro… no me miren así eso es capitulo superado pero mientras abusaba de mi bebió tanta sangre mía como pudo dejándome al borde de la muerte pero allí llego ketsu… girando a verlo con infinito amor… y me salvo y me convirtió…. Finalizo ella

…. Como que te convirtió, e transformo en un monstruo chupa sangre… dijo el hanyou escolarizado

… no inuyasha me salvo puesto que me mostro que la vida misma no puede girar en torno a una persona y que hay más personas que necesitan de mi por lo cual no debo dejarme vencer… dijo levantándose y caminando detrás de ketsu Asia la salida…. Aparte sabes me mostro otra cosa…deteniéndose y girando a verlo ya ketsu avía salido

…¿Qué?... pregunto extrañado

…. Que hay personas que te quieren por quien eres y te aceptan, y que se puede amar otra vez… y diciendo esto procedió a salir dejando a sango y miroku sorprendidos, shippo sin entender mucho solo que avían dañado a su madre y un hanyou dolido y arrepentido

&&& será que te perdí mi kagome&&& pensó el hanyou

/ / /

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Que les pareció disculpen no haber escrito antes es que estoy full en la uní y no tengo mucho tiempo y he perdido la inspiración


End file.
